


Let me love you

by beesmultifandom



Series: Chameron one shots [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/M, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Smut, No beta reader, Post-Season/Series 02, smut but not really smut, they should have been endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesmultifandom/pseuds/beesmultifandom
Summary: Will one night change their relationship.
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Robert Chase
Series: Chameron one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809628
Kudos: 9





	Let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> Try #2.
> 
> I hope y’all like this.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I don’t own any Characters in this story.

_His hands were tangled in her hair. The dark chestnut strands that he'd been aching to touch since the day they kissed. Her mouth was on his, emptying his head of all the consequences that might come because of this moment_.

***

The elevator dinged as it reached the fourth floor. Clearing his head as he got off, he when straight to House's office. It was empty. He was always the first one there.

***

_They where in her apartment. The door slammed behind them as she pushed him against it. His shirt was undone when he broke away from the kiss, his lips red and swollen._

***

Cameron rolled over to the other side of the bed, there was just a hint of warmth on it. The only trace of the person that was once there. She slowly opened her eyes as the memories from last night resurfaced in her head.

***

_There eyes met. They both know that this was a bad idea. They were co-workers, friends even. If this goes any further it will destroy all of that._

***

As soon as she got on the fourth floor Cameron immediately went to the computer. Ignoring the fact that she could feel Chase's eyes on her. The stare that she felt as soon as she opened the office door, she sat down and started answering House's mail and looking though Patient files that Cuddy had sent.

***

" _What are we doing?" She asked panting as she tried to catch her breath. "I don't know." Chase replied. His head buzz from the alcohol and the feeling of him finally being able to touch her the way he wanted to when she first walked the office doors.  
_

_"We could stop." Cameron said as she gazed into eyes._

_"Do you want to stop?" He asked meeting her stare._

_"No."_

_"Good cause I don't want to either."_

_There lips met and before he knew it she led him to her bedroom and laid him on the bed._

***

"So about last night" Chase asked as she closed her locker. She knew that this moment was coming but she didn't think that it would be so soon.

"What about last night." She replied trying to keep her voice from shaking as as met his intense stare. "Do you really want to play dumb right now Cameron." He scoffed.

"Well want do you want me to say Chase." She snapped. "That it meant something. That it was just a one time thing. That it was a mistake."

"Yes, because it meant something to me and I know damn well that it meant something to you as well."

"Why do you care?" She spat getting annoyed with him by the second.

"Because." He sighed. "I've been fighting these feelings for you since we first kissed and I know that you have to."

Cameron gulped she realize how chose they were. Their faces were inches apart. So close yet so far away.

"So tell me the truth Cameron." He pleaded as he stepped even closer. "What did last night mean to you?" He repeated.

She didn't answer all she did was cup his face in her hands and kissed him. She filled the kiss with all the love and affection that she could offer.

It wasn't like the kisses they shared last night. The ones filled with passion, desperation, alcohol, and lust. This one was filled with hope and maybe even love.

She pulled away. "That is how I feel about last night." She mumbled into his mouth before she closed her locker door.

He was to stunned to notice her walking to the doorway. "Chase are you coming or what." She asked as she leaned against the wall next to the door.

That was all he needed as he broke out of his mini trance and followed her out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos it motivates me to write more.


End file.
